The dark side of the sun
by Lyssasoulless
Summary: With Arianna's introduction to the British world of Magic, sparks will fly literally, and many lives will be changed. Rated M for future swearing and all that jazz. Pairings still a tad unknown...
1. Squiddy to the rescue? p3n1s? New girl?

****

Story: The dark side of the sun.

Chapter: Squiddy to the rescue? p3n1s? New girl?

The great hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood and lifted his hands, letting them lie flat to signal the silence he wanted.

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry, "What's going on? Usually Dumbledore only makes announcements at the start or end of the day." she whispered to them before looking back at Dumbledore as she saw Professor McGonagal's stare.

"Minerva if you would?" he asked before casting the sonorous charm to carry his voice to everyone in the room.

The head of Gryffindor got out of her seat and put a stool in front of the teacher's table on top of the platform.

"Students, I would like to announce that we have a new student," The headmaster started, murmurs rose throughout the hall as the students turned to the person next to them and started whispering, 'Why so late in the year?' 'Is it a boy or girl?' 'What house are they in,' 'Do you know who it is?'

Dumbledore raised his hands again and waited for silence before continuing. "As I was saying, we have a new student that has transferred from another school in New Zealand. She will be sorted before we start to eat, as it would be impolite to do otherwise." He gestured towards Professor McGonagal who held a scroll like the one with the names of the first years.

She stepped up beside the stool before opening the scroll, her eyes widening as she read the name. "Ariana Meralin."

Everyone stood to get a better view of the girl as she stepped out of the shadows; more whispers erupted in the great hall about her.

'She's pretty tall for a first year,' 'Meralin... Is it just me or does that sound like Merlin?' 'Looks like a new Hufflepuff.'

Ariana was 5'5, with long brown-red hair in pigtails and dark green eyes. She had a slim figure but was still filled out in all the right places.

She sat down on the stool in front of the hall and waited for Professor McGonagal to place the worn old hat she had heard was going to sort her into her house, where she would sleep and live during her time in Hogwarts, atop her head.

As soon as she placed it on Ariana's head she smiled as the hat started to talk to her inside her head.

Everyone was whispering to each other, trying to guess what house she would be put into, most guesses were Hufflepuff, no one that could smile that brightly would go in any other.

_Aaah, a descendant of the great Merlin, the one whom which set the great founders to starting this school. You have been brought here for a reason. Yes? The sorting hat said inside her mind._

_Of course Hat. I am here to stop this madness with the "evil",_ she snorted_, Voldemort. I doubt that would be too hard, from what I've gathered he is a bumbling fool bent on taking over the magical community, but has yet forgotten about every other place in the world except anything close to England. The idiot has yet to even make a move in France or America!_ She replied.

_ So, where would you like to be placed Ariana of Meralin? There's Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the smart and Hufflepuff for the loyal._

Everyone in the great hall had stopped whispering, wondering why it was taking so long to sort one girl.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione who was sitting opposite her, "Herm, why is it taking so long? I've never seen anyone take so long to be sorted before."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. "Please Gin, I've asked you not to call me that. And it's not like everyone is so easy to pick."

As Hermione looked back towards Ariana Ginny mimicked the girl "Please Gin, blah blah blah, I'm a dirty tramp of a know-it-all."

She shook her head and went back to waiting for Ariana to be sorted.

_Well I think for my purpose, all the houses would be best, that way I can get the Rave smarts, the loyalty of the Huffs, the know from the Slyth's and the idiocy from the Gryf'fs._

She thought bout it for a second more before making up her mind_. Yes, put me in all four houses, first in Slytherin, then Gryffindor, and then Ravenclaw and last Hufflepuff._

The sorting hat cleared its 'throat' before saying "Slytherin!"

Everyone at the Slytherin table started clapping along with some of the Hufflepuff's. The clap was interrupted by the hat booming, "Gryffindor!"

There was some confused clapping from the Gryffindor table as the Slytherin's stopped. "Ravenclaw!" He said next, just as Ariana had asked.

A few people from Gryffindor continued clapping and one or two groups of Ravenclaw's joined them before the hat boomed lastly "Hufflepuff!"

As the last of the clapping stopped everyone turned to a bewildered Dumbledore.

He looked at Minerva before standing up, "Well, it looks like there has been a slight problem with the sorting hat... Hmm... Enjoy your lunch!" he said before quickly indicating to Minerva to bring the hat and the girl and follow him.

Dumbledore got to his office a minute before professor McGonagal and Ariana did, giving him enough time to compose himself.

McGonagal pointed to a seat for Ariana before taking one herself beside Dumbledore.

Ariana sat down and smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world and that nothing was wrong.

"My dear, it seems as though we have come across a slight, how to... Problem, with our sorting hat." Dumbledore said whilst looking back and forth at Ariana and said hat.

"Oh there's no problem with it. It told me it was going to sort me into all the houses." She smiled and moved in the chair so she was comfortable.

Dumbledore shared a bewildered gaze with McGonagal. "You...Knew?"

"Why yes Sir. When it was talking to me in my mind it said that I couldn't be sorted into just one house."

McGonagal raised her eyebrows at this. "Miss Meralin, why didn't you ask to be put into one of the houses then dear?"

She shrugged, deciding to look around the office while they sorted things out.

Dumbledore signalled McGonagal to bring the sorting hat over to him.

"Dear hat, why did you sort this girl into all four houses? This has never happened before in Hogwarts history! Everyone has been sorted into one house! Sometimes it is a hard decision but you have always made it. Why not this time?"

The hat thought for a while before answering. "Because, as miss Meralin said, I couldn't sort her into just one house. I do not know why but it seems vital that she be in all four." Dumbledore sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Minerva, would you mind getting the other head of houses for me? It seems we'll have to figure this out on our own."


	2. I is sorry for eeting it

**Chapter two**

**I is sorry for eeting it.**

Everyone in the great hall was talking about what had happened.

About the new girl Ariana Meralin being sorted into all four houses, then being taken away by Dumbledore and McGonagal and then to have the other head of houses leave as well.

As usual the 'golden trio' were huddled up close talking about what had happened, poor Ginny sitting next to them couldn't get a word in.

Not because they were speaking fast or the like, but because she wasn't invited to their discussion. She sighed and pushed the food on her plate around, not really all that hungry any more.

_Dam Dumbledore not letting us leave until he comes back and dismiss us!_ Ginny thought angrily while stabbing her potatoes.

"What did those poor potatoes ever do to you?" said a voice from behind her. She craned her head to look behind her and smiled as she saw her best friend, Eve Amblin, a smart girl from Ravenclaw. They had known each other since their first year at Hogwarts, both having had siblings here and both not having friends.

Although Harry and the others thought she hadn't told anyone about Tom, they were wrong. She told the one person she knew she could trust with her secret, the one person who would stand by her no matter what happened.

Eve sat next to Ginny and looked over at the 'golden trio.'

"Bloody bastard's. Think they're better then us. Like we'd shout to the world if we were told what they were talking about." Eve said, disgusted.

Eve had blond hair down to her shoulders and a fringe that almost covered her chocolate coloured eyes. She wasn't one of the most sort after girls in Hogwarts, but she was still rather attractive. She usually had her hair down and was never seen without her journal they she was constantly scribbling in, but not as most people do.

Eve's journal illustrated her days and feelings; it was a deep green colour with silver trim. Most of her Ravenclaw friends thought she hid some kind of dark secret about Slytherin, but whenever anyone mentioned it she brought up that they should be smarter and not be biased by the colour of anything.

Ginny nodded, agreeing with her. "So, as to what do I owe you the pleasure to see you?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "That didn't really make much sense."

Ginny gave a lopsided grin "Uh... It wasn't meant to?" she said, trying not to laugh.

Eve smiled and shook her head. "There's just no hope for you Guinevere Weasley." She looked over the other house tables and spotted the 'Slytherin sex God' talking to his, what seemed like, best friend Blaise. Eve gave her an evil grin.

"Well... I guess there's one thing you could do to salvage any chance at getting back in my good books..."

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table, the new girl was also being talked about.

Draco Malfoy cracked his fingers, still thinking about the new girl. "Hey Blaise, you don't think she's a Pure do you?"

Blaise shrugged. "Who cares? Not that it' matter as she won't be put in her if Dumb as a door has anything to do with it.

"True. But on the off chance she's not put in with the silly little Gryff's, I get first claim." Draco smirked.

"As always, I always get stuck with you fucking offcuts." Blaise said as he tipped his chair back.

Draco snorted. "As if you'd have it any other way."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night mate."

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

Severus Snape entered Dumbledore's office last, not really caring about this new student as she was bound to be a nuisance.

Dumbledore rose and clasped his hands in front of him.

"I have called you here to discuss the matter of placement for Miss Ariana Meralin. It seems that the sorting hat did not make a mistake when it sorted her.  
But as we cannot have her in all four house's I would like to hear suggestions as to what can be done."

Severus saw the girl sneer at the Headmaster and inwardly smiled, changing how he thought of her instantly.

McGonagal was the first to say something aloud.

"I suggest she be placed in Gryffindor, it took courage to come all the way over here by herself." McGonagal smiled, think everyone would instantly love her idea.

Dumbledore smiled at her and was about to open his mouth when Professor Flitwick huffed.

"I hardly think it is fair to place her in the first house suggested!" he said, rather angry that Dumbledore would even think of putting the girl in Gryffindor straight off and not even considering Ravenclaw.

"Yes Albus, I hardly think it is fair that we put her into Gryffindor without considering the other houses." Professor Sprout put in, Head of Huffelpuff.

"Sir, why don't we just let the girl chose?" Severus put in.

Ariana looked over at him and nearly laughed. _As if I'd choice any house. I need to know which one will suit my purposes._

Dumbledore sighed; her really had wanted her for Gryffindor. He turned to face Ariana who was sitting in the chair looking up at him with big wide eyes that made her seem harmless and slightly angelic.

He smiled. "Yes Severus, that seems like a wonderful idea." He paused, "so Miss Meralin, which house is it?"

She looked down and rolled her eyes, _This couldn't be easier. _"Well Sir, I'm sorry, but I cannot make that decision."

Dumbledore looked as if his eyes were going to fall out.

"What do you mean my dear? Just pick the first house that comes to mind, like Gryffindor." He smiled again, hoping she'd chose it.

"I said that I cannot simply chose the house I am going to live in for the next couple of years as I do not know that much about them."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, couple of years? Don't you mean next seven years?"

Ariana stared at him before cracking up laughing. Everyone looked confused.

She stopped laughing after a while, content to only giggle every few moments at what he had said.

"God no! I'm not a first year! I probably have the smarts of a fifth or sixth year! Maybe even a seventh!"

"You really think you are that smart? Where exactly are you from girl? It's not like they make wizarding schools all over! There aren't any that we've heard about in the Pacific." Severus said, thinking the girl was a complete fool.

"Well it look's like you were wrong Professor Severus Snape." Everyone looked at her, wondering why she said his first name.

"There are around, five magical schools in New Zealand alone. I do not know about Australia or any of the Islands in our area. Just because we decide not to interfere with other magical communities around the world doesn't mean ours doesn't exist."

Everyone looked quite put out at what she had said. Five schools in such a small area? England didn't even have one!

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Look, I'm fifteen so put me in fifth year to start off with. If I look like I'm bored or struggling then change me."

Severus nodded to himself, the girl was smart, defiantly a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore obviously agreed with what she was saying.  
"But we still haven't sorted you."

_Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?!_ She thought to herself

"I thought it was obvious, leave me in all of them."

"Hmmm, I have a better idea. Why don't we let you live a week in each house, to see which one you like best. So that way you get to know what the houses and students are like." Professor Flitwick announced.

"Yes, splendid idea Filius. And as to the house you shall stay with first I suggest it be-" Dumbledore was cut off by the head of Slytherin, Severus Snape.

"Slytherin." At the confused looks he got he sneered. "It was the first house the hat called out, so we should do it in order. Slytherin first, Gryffindor second, Ravenclaw next and Hufflepuff last."

Everyone nodded, accepting the solution.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: **Woot! dances Finished another chapterrrrrrr!.

Hopes you like it. Oh and I might re-think the pairings... though I doubt it.


End file.
